


Secret Heart

by stardropdream



Category: Kobato
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujimoto boiled some water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ August 24, 2009.

  
His room was sparse. He didn’t buy things for himself, often. All his spare money went towards the nursery, and helping Sayaka.   
  
It was late in the evening, and he had a rare moment before between jobs. Stumbling into his room, he nearly tripped over his shoes as he removed them, and swayed uneasily towards the kitchen, where he popped leftover food into the microwave and grabbed the tea kettle to fill some water.   
  
He leaned against the counter, watching the flame below the kettle heat up the water inside. He stifled a yawn, eyes hooded and bags under his eyes growing darker with every passing day.   
  
“Damn…” he said absently to himself and the microwave beeping to alert him to his prepared meal was louder than a jackhammer. He cringed, clenching his eyes shut a moment and letting out a long, insufferable sigh. “Damn.”   
  
He moved to the microwave and pulled out the food, keeping his touch tentative as the warm cardboard threatened to burn the pads of his fingers. He dropped it on the counter and leaned against the wall, watching the stove with his arms crossed.   
  
He stood in relative silence until the water boiled. He reached out to grab it after turning off the heat.  
  
Then, he heard a crash from next door and a high pitched screech of surprise, followed by a long silence, and a string of apologies to no one. He stood, leaning over the stove, hand on the kettle, and almost cracked a smile. It took more restraint than he’d like to admit to squash the urge to smile at her ridiculousness.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he let go of his kettle and grabbed his jacket. His stomach growled in protest and he ignored it while trying to ignore the girl next door.   
  
He needed a walk.


End file.
